Don't Call Me That
by SonicFanChick22
Summary: Sonic gets a surprise visit from Fleetway Super Sonic in the middle of the night. But it's more than just a visit... SonicXxXFleetway/Evil/Super/Demon Super Sonic... One-Shot (Yaoi) NO FLAMES PLZ! Dx OR THEY SHALL BE USED TO COOK MY COOKIES AND ROAST MY MARSHMELLOWS!


_**Just to let you guys know, this is acutually an old One-Shot I typed up a while ago. Something happened to it...and appearantly...umm...FanFiction..ate it..and so did my laptop..Dx But **__**Poltique**__** was nice enough to tell me that it went missing. So as a reward and thanks and help on memory on the story (since my memory sucks xD LOL), I retyped it up just for you buddy! Thanks for your support! Enjoy! ^-^**_

_**And I hope you readers will enjoy it too!**_

* * *

_"Sonic~" _a voice whispered.

He groaned and rolled over in his sleep. He heard it, but didn't want to find who called his name. He didn't want to. Would you want to find out who or what called your name in the middle of the night? I know wouldn't and for sure he wouldn't also.

_"Sonic~"_ There it was again! Only this time a little bit louder.

Sonic groaned again before tirely opening one of his emerald eyes. He scanned around his pitch black room, searching for the source of the odd voice. But found nothing though. The emerald orb then fell upon his nightstand and looked at his alarm clock. _3:00 a.m._, the red didgital numbers read. 'I must be dreaming.' he thought and slumped back to sleep.

_"__Sonikku~__" _Even louder than before, it called again.

Both of his eyes opened this time. He drowsily sat up in bed and looked around again. With a wider field of vision, he was able to see more of his surroundings, but scanned slowly.

_"Sonikku~" _It echoed.

He had a strange feeling that someone was in the room with him, a familiar and evil feeling. He looked over and saw nothing. He turned to check one more time and as he did, he thought he saw something. Allowing his sleepy mind to catch up, he shifted himself to look straight and suddenly became locked with red insane swirled eyes of an golden hedgehog. Merely just floating centimeters above the bed while laying on his stomach.

"Hello Sonikku." Fleetway gave a wide sadistic smile showing all of his pointed pearly whites. His fists held up the bottom of his chin.

"What the-!?" Sonic exclaimed. He jumped back in surprise, but too far back and slammed his head, **hard,** into the wall behind him. He hissed in pain.

Fleet made a sharp pained noise through his teeth and flinched. "Oooooooh that has to hurt." he snickered.

"Ughhh...Fleet? What the hell are you doin' in my room!?" Sonic growled angrliy. He had a reason to be angry, he got rid of Fleetway for once and for all! Yet here he is, face to face with him! His friends and himself destroyed him with the Master Emerald! He knew he was dead, he was sure of it! Well, so he thought now...

Fleetway put his hand over his heart and put a hurtful expression on his face. "Oh, that hurts Sonic, hurts that your not happy to see an old friend." he said sorrowfully.

Sonic was obviously becoming annoyed. One, it's three in the morning! And he just wanted to sleep! Two, he was in no mood for the phyco killing hedgehog, nor his sarcastic and insensible jokes.

He sighed. "I knew I should of killed you myself when I had the chance-"

"Uh stop, now your just tearing my heart out!~" Fleet sadly said. And little dramatic, maybe a little too dramatic.

Sonic has reached his peak in tolerence. "Grr just what do you want!?" he demanded. _'I don't get it.' _he thought. _'What's he playing at? He should of wanted to take control of body, we should be fighting right now! But why hasn't he done that yet?'_

The death swirled eyed hedgehog dropped his act. He knew very much that Sonic was mad, which only made him more cuter to Fleet's eyes. Cute? Yes, he found this very adorable to him. God, why did he have to look so irresistible!?

When Sonic asked, he couldn't help himself but smile widely again. "Oh something that's for sure...And you know, it's a shame that your lonely."

"Since when does that matter to you!?-" questioned Sonic. He was confused why he asked that, since when did he care so much? Something's up and the colbalt hedgie knew it.

He could not help but stare into Sonic's stunning emerald eyes while he was talking. He tried, but failed. They were so alluring, so attractive, so perfect looking, so...so...so...

"Uh hey, your a little too close here." Sonic's voice snapped the golden hedgehog out of his trance. He finally became reaware of his surroundings and noticed how close he was. Barely touching noses, yes he was that close.

Fleetway smirked as he took this as an oppertunity. He tightly grabbed Sonic's wrists and pinned him down against the bed. "Awww, what's the matter? Sonikku don't like this?" he mocked with a pouty face.

"Uh, no! I don't like this! And don't call me 'Sonikku!' " he growled. He hated that nickname. Always have, always will.

"Aww, but I know your gonna _love_ this!~" Fleet then crashed his lips against Sonic's. His brash actions made the other flick his panic switch on.

_'Wh-why is he kissing me!?' _Sonic's thoughts echoed. He tried struggling against the golden hedgie's iron grip only to end in failure. _'Doesn't he want to take over my body!?' _As Sonic's eyes searched franctically for a way out, they fell upon half lidded red death-calling swirled eyes. Something seemed odd about them. They seemed soft, warm, kind, and not threatning and...and...loving? He closed them and pushed to deepen the kiss.

To Sonic, the only way out of this was to sit back and take it. He didn't like the idea, but he had to. He could not understand why Fleetway was doing this. A funny joke? Oh, he hoped it was. Because this is one joke he is definally not liking right now, nor laughing at.

To Fleetway's surprise, he didn't seem to be fighting back. Does he..? Maybe so! Excitement buzzed in his mind and chest. Never before has he experienced this much happiness in one time! Sure when he's killing, but this...this was way different! To keep it going, he brushed his tongue across Sonic's lower lip.

Sonic, for some reason could not think straight. Was it because of his (deniable) fear towards Fleet? Maybe that he was pinned down and cannot get out or fight back? Or was it the kiss? He had a strange feeling it was the kiss. Not even he can come up with an answer on why he likes it. He can feel the yellow hedgehog's tongue brush lightly against his bottom lip, asking nicely for entry. The azure stalled before parting his lips, not sure if he wanted to or not.

Blue's eye lids began to droop. Yellow's tongue attacked sweet spots in his mouth that made Blue want to moan. He absolutly hated this, but loved the warm pleasent feeling creeping into his body. He even wanted to kiss back, but a heavy realization told him otherwise. _'What am I doing!?'_ he mentally yelled at himself. _'I should be hating this! And he's a guy!...But why don't I?...It feels so wrong, but yet..it feels so right~ Th-The attention just feels so..good!~' _On accident he let out a moan. He instantly regretted it and prayed that the hedgehog on top of him didn't hear. Oh, but to his luck tonight, Fleetway heard it.

The golden hedgie's excitement can hardly be contained. He could explode from it right now! The azure's moan sounded so wanting, so passionate, so needing. He just had to hear it again! But the time came where Sonic's lungs burned for air and they had to break apart.

Sonic breathed heavily and his cheeks were tainted pink with embarrassment. Fleetway can only smile with soft love. _'God, just how the more adorable can he get?' _he wondered and dove in for Sonic's neck. Being careful he began to kiss and suck on sensitive skin and flesh.

Sonic gasped and turned away. He tried to writh his body under the dominating hedgehog with very little success. He was forced to stop, still no way out and trapped. Air for some reason was hard for the azure to take in, panting under Yellow's mercy. Moans wanting release in the the back of his throat. He stopped all motions in his body due to the relentless attention. _Just why wouldn't his damn body work with him!?_

Fleet moved slowly down Sonic's neck. The ruby red swirls looked up and noticed the lesser having a hard time breathing, muzzle now tainter in a darker shade of pink, and eyes fluttering open and shut. His next move was a test, he gentally as he could nipped at Sonic's neck and as his results, another wanting to be heard moan. He nipped again, and another was heard. He then started to nip the rest of the way down, wanting more of the azure's sounds. Though he did have a fear of losing his self control and actually biting and hurting Sonic. He would have to try his best to not let his lust cloud his mind.

Poor Blue couldn't help happily moan from the other's actions. This just felt like the times he had this feeling when he was dating. But sadly many break ups later, it left the hedgie in despire, depression, and alone. This was so great, that he didn't care if Fleet was the one giving this to him, nor that he was a guy! He did not want this end. He could the feel soft, warm lips and the pointed fangs drag and dig lower and lower.

He was now at Sonic's collar bone. Punctured moans and sounds of bliss increased loudness as he gnawed on the ticklish skin. Suddenly he felt something pull him closer to lower hedgehog beneath him. His eyes darted right and surprise filled the eyes. When did Sonic wrap his arms around him? And when did he let go of him? _Aw who cares!?_ The only thing that mattered was what Fleet was giving and Sonic enjoying it. Enjoying it? Yes he was. And Yellow could 100% tell by colbalt's excessive panting.

"Enjoying ourself are we?" Fleet rubbed in.

Sonic turned even more away from his face and turned to a shade of red. "Sh-Shut up." he panted.

Fleetway smiled in amusement and took his hand to nicely make Sonic look at him. "Don't try to hide that beautiful face of yours, you look _hot _like this~"

Sonic turned to the darkest shade of red. Shy, embarrassed, and blushing at Yellow's comment. "Why...are you doing this?" was all he could manage to say.

Fleet gave a small peck before saying "It's all because I love you. All those years of killing, slaughtering, and blood draining and throwing away my reputation was all for you~. It was my only way of expressing my love to you."

"R-..Really?" Sonic was utterly speechless. All that for him!? In a way, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done to him! Though no one would do that, but wow, what a sacrifice!

Fleet nodded.

"I-I...I dunno what to say." he said stunned let going of his neck.

"Well, can you say you love me and...maybe take me back?" Fleet asked.

Sonic's mouth was agap. Take him back!? Could he say yes? He had doubts for sure that if he did that he would take over and try to kill everypne again. But what had happened just a few moments ago...

Sonic sighed. "Okay, if I say yes, **if**, I do, can you agree under my conditions?" he asked.

Fleetway nodded again. "Anything."

"One, you'll say that you'll never leave me." he stated. Really out of fear because of the last times and it would be impossible for him to take another heartbreak.

The golden hedgehog shook his head. "Never ever." he ensured.

"Okay, two, you can't kill or hurt anyone." he stated again.

Fleet's eyes lit up. "Ooh, I got that covered just fine! I kill tiny little forest animals! Rabbits satisfy best." he boasted.

Sonic gave a horrifyed face. _'Well, I guess that's better than killing a person.' _he thought. "Ummm..all right..? Three, if someone visits you have to hide and stay hidden. Problem is, I don't know where to hide ya." Sonic said.

"Ooh, I got that covered also. See?" Fleetway strained and concentrated his chaotic energy towards his center. What ever he was doing for about ten seconds wasn't working, until he magicly dissapeared!

"Tah dah! It's a new trick I learned." he said playfully.

"Oh cool." Sonic said impressed. "I guess that wor- **HEY HEY HEY HEY! NO! NO! NO!** DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME THERE!" his face became red from embarrassment once again and tried to curl his body insinctively for protection. What happened? Well, Fleet rubbed his unmentionables...

And speak of the devil, he reappeared with a pervy look. "Heehee! Awww, sorry Sonikku, I just couldn't resist myself!" he snickered.

"And that's number four." Blue tried to say still recovering from the action. "Don't. Call. Me. 'Sonikku.' Don't call me that, ever!" he strictly said.

"Awwww why not? It's such a cute nickname!" he pouted.

Sonic grunted. "It makes me feel and sound stupid. Amy gave me that nickname years ago and I hate it."

"Okay." Fleet relunctantly agreed. "Anything else? Is it a yes?" he begged.

Sonic took a big breath before saying his final answer. "You can stay as long as you follow what I just said."

Fleetway gave the biggest smile he ever gave in his life. He hugged and kissed Sonic multiple times before he snuggled up against his back. Sonic gave a tired yawn and sigh while trying to drift to sleep.

"I love you Sonikku!" Fleet snuggled.

Sonic smiled in his slumber with soft love. "I love you too. And don't call me that." He had a feeling that Fleetway would mock him with that for the rest of their time together, but he didn't care. As long he never leaves him, he'll be just fine with that.

* * *

_**AWWWWWWWW! Now wasn't that sweet? :D **_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE! FAVE AND REVIEW PLZ! (*AND NO FLAMES THAT WOULD BE NICE!*)**_

_**(*AND LIKE I HAVE MENTIONED BEFORE THEY'LL BE USED TO COOK MY COOKIES AND ROAST MY MARSHMELLOWS!*)**_


End file.
